Happy Birthday
by TheMundaneBat
Summary: It's Regina's birthday, and Robin has a little surprise for her... Oneshot
Regina had had a long day.

Most of her paperwork from the sheriffs office was incomplete, and when she went to confront a certain blonde about the issue, no one was in the station. Meetings with her council were per usual, many of the men staring at her for far too long, and her forming a couple of threatening remarks in return. A few texts from Henry and a lunchtime visit from Robin Hood had helped to raise her spirits, but not enough that she was in a good mood on the way home.

All she wanted to do was forget that it was her birthday.

Her mother may have celebrated back when she was a child, but it was always around other nobles and never what Regina and really wanted to do. Tonight, she just wanted to go home and spend time with her family. Maybe take a relaxing bubble bath before she fell asleep. No presents, no cake, nothing. At least, that's what she would tell anyone when they would bring up the occasion.

What she would really enjoy was a small gathering of her closest friends and family for a couple of short hours, then maybe another few at the stables, riding again. She wanted a day for herself, to do whatever she pleased.

But she'd never tell anyone that.

As she pulled up to the mayoral mansion, Regina noticed that all of the lights were off, including the porch light. That's strange, the woman thought. Henry's supposed to be here with Robin and Roland. Quickly, she walked form her car to the front door, heels clacking on the cold February pavement. Stumbling for a moment while she looked for her keys, she entered her home.

"Henry?" the woman shouted to a dark and seemingly empty house. "Robin, Roland? Are you guys here?" Regina walked into the kitchen and turned on the light, and when she looked at the counter, found a note. Written on the front in neat cursive was her name. She sat herself down on the stool and opened the letter.

 _Regina,_ the letter began. _Come to the town hall no later than 8:15 precisely. Wear something comfortable, but not too casual._

 _See you soon, my love,_

Robin

Regina shook her head and chuckled under her breath. He must have planned something for her, with the boys included. She stood up and decided that she should change as the letter had instructed. Looking at the clock, she noticed that she still had an hour until she had to be back at town hall. Shrugging her shoulders she magically made a cup of steaming tea appear in her hands. Smiling, she took a sip and walked upstairs to select her outfit for the night.

After wiping off her makeup and stripping down to her undergarments, Regina opted for a pair of dark denim jeans, a black turtleneck, and her most comfortable pair of boots. She reapplied her makeup, using lighter colors, and curled her hair into waves. Glancing at her watch, seeing that she had 15 minutes till she needed to be back in her workplace, she walked downstairs, grabbed her coat and purse, and went to the car. 

Regina pulled up at Town Hall at 8:10, leaving five minutes to spare. Smirking to herself in pride, she sauntered to the front door. Taped to the glass was a single red rose, with an arrow pointing straight ahead. Taking that as a way of direction, she walked further inside the large building, finding more roses and arrows along the way. Traversing almost the entire lower floor, she finally reached the back door. On a table sat a vase, a sticky note, and a blindfold. She picked up the sticky note, and it read: _Stick your bouquet in the vase and put the blindfold on. Someone will be out to help you shortly after._ Regina bit her lip and put the sticky note back on the table. Gently, she put her flowers into the vase and picked up the silk blindfold. The brunette slipped the cloth over her eyes and tied the string into a know on the back of her head. And then she waited.

"Ready, love?" A husky male voice asked. Regina could tell it was someone she knew, but couldn't decide on wether it was Killian or Robin.

"Yes," she whispered. A gentle and on her lower back guided her through the door and into the backyard, as she could tell by the difference in terrain.

"On the count of three, take off the blindfold," the man instructed. She could tell now that it was in fact Killian. "One," Regina's hands moved to the back of her head and on to the knot she had tied. "Two." Her nimble fingers quickly undid the ties. On "Three," the blindfold dropped from her face and revealed something truly magical.

Lights were hung up from the trees, including her beloved apple tree. A few small tables were set up around the area, different kinds of her favorite foods and drinks set up on each, with other drinks and snacks for the rest of the guests. The group was small, made up of Mary-Margaret, David, baby Neal, Emma, Killian, Gold, and Belle. Robin, Henry, and Roland were in the center, smiling like goofballs. Regina looked around in awe, then turned to her lover with tears shining in her eyes.

"Y-you did this?" She asked, her voice breaking. "For me?"

Robin walked up to her and took her hands in his own. "Of course, milady. I would do anything for you." Without a second thought, Regina launched herself into Robin's arms. He laughed and spun her around, kissing the top of her head at the same time. She giggled like a teenaged girl, and when Robin put her down, she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The small crowd cheered and clapped, but Henry and Roland could be heard making fake gagging noises. The couple pulled away, bright smiles on each of their faces.

"Now, can we get this party started?" Emma spoke up. "I see a box of bear claws just calling my name!" Everyone laughed, and the party commenced. Food was eaten, conversations were had, and Regina felt… Happy. For the first time in Gods know how long, she felt complete joy.

After an hour or so of casual conversation and what could be one to many sips of wine, Robin came up behind Regina and whispered, "Are you ready to open presents?"

Regina turned to face him and, with a bright, childlike smile on her face, squealed, "Yes!" The blonde man chuckled and took the brunette's hand, leading her over to a table with a few small boxes on it.

"Oh, open this one first Gina!" Roland exclaimed, bounding over and plucking a decent sized box from the top of the pile. "It's from everyone!" Regina took the box from the small boy and smiled.

"Really?" She looked around at her family gathered around the table, all of whom nodded in response. She untied the bow, ripped open the wrapping, and lifted the lid of the velvet covered box.

"A tiara?" She asked. Lifting up the small hairpiece, Regina began to examine it. There were a few small diamonds along either side, and a rather large one taking up the center. It sparkled with the light, no matter what angle it was being looked at from. "This, this is beautiful. How'd you afford it?"

"Like young Mr. Hood said," Gold explained, his arm wrapped around his wife's waist, "we all chipped in."

"Well," David said exasperatedly. "Put it on!" Regina laughed and slowly slipped the tiara onto her head. Compliments were given all around, many saying that she truly looked like a queen. The next 20 minutes or so consisted of Regina receiving lovely gifts including a photo album form Henry, new planners form Mary-Margaret and David, and some new clothes from Emma- Not all of them were her style, necessarily but the sheriff said that she would convert the mayor into a more comfortable fashion. From Killian, she was given some jewelry form a realm he once explored as a pirate. Gold and Belle gave Regina a few new books, magical from Gold, and purely entertainment from Belle. Roland gave Regina a drawing, done by himself, of what looked to be stick figures. When Regina asked who they were supposed to be, the young boy smiled and said, "It's our family. You, Papa, Henry, and me." That got Regina emotional.

Robin, however, didn't give her a present, aside from a card. "You'll get mine tomorrow," the thief explained. Regina nodded, and the party continued. Another hour passed, this time with some dancing. And when the clock read midnight, everybody began to go home. Final Happy birthdays were exchanged, hugs were given, and then the heroes and (ex)villains were on their way. Emma and Gold had used their magic to clear up the mess they had made, and had poofed all of Regina's gifts and leftover food back to her home on Mifflin Street. 

"Well, did you have a good birthday dear?" Robin had asked once the couple was curled up under the warmth of their sheets.

"Yes," the mayor replied. "That was the best birthday I've ever had."

"Well, since it is technically tomorrow, I'll give you a little hint as to what i got you." Regina listened closely. Leaning close, Robin whispered, "You get to ride again."

"What?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow I blocked out a time for you to go and ride one of the horses from the stables. You can go anywhere in the woods, as long as you bring the horse back by noon. And then you'll have the rest of the day to yourself." Robin explained, rubbing his lover's back gently. She smiled and moved closer to Robin.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears silently streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he cupped Regina's face in his large hands, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

"It's just," Regina took a breath. "No one has ever done this for me. Ever. When I was little, my birthday was spend around noblemen of higher class, and I never got to just have some time for things that I wanted to do. So thank you Robin." the woman leaned closer and brushed their lips together. "I love you." Robin smiled and leaned into the kiss.

"I love you too." They kissed for a little while longer, and then Regina fell asleep in Robin's arms. "Happy birthday, your majesty." Robin held Regina tighter, and then fell asleep next to the beautiful woman in his arms.


End file.
